


until the stars shine

by oxycheng



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It’s short, Moon, Oneshot, Stars, dont expect much either bc f, i love and miss renjun, im bad at tags f, it’s a drabble, like me haha, taeil makes the smallest appearance ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxycheng/pseuds/oxycheng
Summary: Renjun is a restaurant employee and runs out just to see the first star to shine in the night sky.





	until the stars shine

“The sun is going to start setting soon...I guess I better pick up the pace.” Renjun swiftly moves the dampened washcloth over the restaurant tables, and rearranging the salt and pepper shakers until he was satisfied. He glanced at the window, and quickly threw his apron off at the sight the the sky starting the fade from a blue to an array of reds and oranges. “Renjun! You still have 10 minutes of your- and he’s gone.” Taeil shook his head as he wiped down the counter, watching Renjun dash out of the restaurant door.

As the darkness begins to engulf the once colourful sky, Renjun settles down on the gentle surface of a serene meadow, allowing himself to be immersed in the cool breeze. Staring up into the night sky, his warm breath condenses as it hits the cold air of the night. He glances up in search for the first star to shine through the blanket of darkness which covered over Seoul.

“There!” He pointed as he goofily stared at the jewel in the sky, mesmerized by its trivial, but shining beauty. He stayed captivated at the sight of numerous more stars appearing, drawing shapes and constellations with his fingers, tilting his head as he laid down with the moon looming over him. He picks a dandelion from the ground and blows the seeds away and into the meadow. 

He gently smiled at the darkness of the sky. He felt free and euphoric under the watch of the twinkling moon and the constellations.

“It’s getting really dark, but I don’t want to go.” Renjun mumbles to himself as he picks himself up from the damp ground, “I might be lost too.” he shakes his head as he laughs at himself. He starts to walk back to where he began; the restaurant.

He dragged his feet as stared back at the field of grass and flowers, taking in it’s innocent beauty, with its blooming flowers, dew covering the grass and soft gentle breeze which swayed the life which lived there, and with that he quickly turned his back to the grassland.

While the stars which danced in the moonlight, they lit up his path as he travelled back safely, leaving him to start again and come back once more, just to see the beauty of the night sky in the same meadow with the same darkness engulfing Seoul.


End file.
